


Check Mate

by annakas



Category: Yūkan Club
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-02
Updated: 2008-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakas/pseuds/annakas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Concerning Bido, Seishiro knows what he does. Mostly a PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Mate

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Шах и мат](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780245) by [mikkie28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkie28/pseuds/mikkie28)



Bido whimpers and Seishiro loves the sound of it. He loves how Bido writhes under him, or tries to but can't because Seishiro is keeping him down on his place. He loves the power he has over his blond friend. How the Swede breathes fast tries to struggle for a moment to get better friction but then gives up and slumps under him in surrender. Such a sweet victory.

Seishiro doesn't move for a minute just to show Bido who is calling the shots in here. So that there would be no mistake in that he is the seme in this relationship and then he starts to move again. Painfully slowly, more to tease than to give completion. Bido's legs around his waist tighten, and the whimper he lets out is music to Seishiro's ears. Some days it is so good to be him.

And then he hears it what he had been waiting for in the first place. "Please!" Bido pleading in his husky voice in absolute need. Begging him. Wanting more of him.

"What?" Seishiro asks just because he loves the sound of Bido begging.

"Seishiro fuck me! Please!" Bido's voice cracks in desperation.

Seishiro loves it that he can make Bido that desperate, that needy.

"Since you asked so nicely I will" and finally Seishiro quickens the pace. Almost brutally. Strong and fast. Bido under him whimpering in need and Seishiro concentrating like his life depended on it.

This is bliss, this is what he craves to have control to call the shots and have someone fallow where he leads because they trust him, trust his instincts and leadership. It feels sublime to have this power. To have power and sex together is a combination that Seishiro can never get enough of. And Bido lets him do whatever he wants because he trusts Seishiro, perhaps even loves him.

And for that Seishiro is grateful and for that he is willing to do and give Bido whatever the Swede wants, because living otherwise would be not bearable. Though he has to make sure Bido does not know the power he holds over him because that would ruin the power balance they have.

Seishiro does the only thing he can think of doing to keep Bido with him. He gives him what the other needs, domination that is not stifling but that binds Bido to him like nothing else ever could.

So Seishiro teases Bido in his bed until the other is begging for more, for mercy for completion, for anything and everything. He teases the other until Bido has tears of frustration in his eyes. And only when he sees that Bido is in the end of his tether, until the other is willing to give him everything does he let Bido come.

Bido comes beautifully, back arching, legs around Seishiro's waist locking and squeezing like his life depended upon it. Seishiro knows he is going to have some bruises because of it but it is a small price to pay to have this. To have Bido.

Then he is slumped on the blond. Both breathing fast their skin wet from sweat, lube and semen. Seishiro knows he has won. Bido will come back and keep coming back in to his bed.

The next couple of days Bido is going to feel this every time he sits down, he is going to remember this night and know that only Seishiro can give him this. No one else will compare because Seishiro is the best sex he has ever had and no one else will do. And that is exactly what Seishiro was after. To have Bido craving him.

Seishiro smiles in to the blonds neck and gives the other butterfly kisses upon a trail that leads him to Bido's mouth, where he explores like it is their first kiss all over again. When he looks at Bido's eyes he sees exactly what he was looking for worship and love. Bido can go in his dates with beautiful rich women and men but he will always come back to Seishiro. Because it is only Seishiro who can give him this.

Seishiro wins, he has his power and he has his love. Life is perfect.

-end-


End file.
